Sara's Secret
by i-love-svu
Summary: During a case Sara becomes very emotional, and Catherine wants to know why. When she finds out, she is shocked. This is my first fanfic so bear with me. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Gil Grissom sighed as he searched for Catherine Willows. "Why is it when I need her I can't find her and when I don't she's right there?" He asked himself. He'd even had to the nerve to search the women's bathroom; No luck. Then a light bulb clicked on in his head; Her office! He turned the corner and a smile crossed his face. Catherine, arms folded gingerly under her head, was asleep.

Grissom entered without knocking but paused inside the office. He pondered a moment, thinking of a way to wake her without startling the strawberry-blonde.

He walked over to her desk and gently laid his hand on her arm.

Catherine almost immediately sat up and let out a gasp; This scared Gil so he jerked his hand back and apologized.

"Sorry Cath. I didn't mean to scare you."

Catherine stared at him for a second before replying "You really should wear a bell or something. What's up?"

He smiled at her quick-witted humor but the expression left his face faster than it had gotten there.

"Young teen was raped, called the cops and they called us. She panicked when Nick and Warrick tried to go into to her room so it looks like it's you and Sara."

Catherine's face went pale and Gil wasn't sure if it was from the sound of the crime or hearing she'd be working with Sara.

"Catherine," he started "Be nice."

Catherine let out a small yawn as she replied "Jeez Gil. I am nice to Sara. I don't know why you think I'm not."

She looked towards the door and saw Sara leaning against the frame.

Gil followed her gaze.

Sara flashed him a smile. Catherine looked embarrassed and as Sara noticed this, she said "It's alright Catherine. No hard feelings."

Catherine nodded her thanks as she asked "Shall we?"

After Catherine and Sara had started down the road, Catherine decided to break the silence.

"Sara, I didn't mean anything by that. I'm not mean to you… Am I?"

Catherine glanced at Sara and saw that famous gapped grin followed by "Of course not. Gris gets paranoid. So um… What cases are hard for you to handle?"

Catherine adjusted her seat belt as she replied "Hmm. I guess anything involving children. Why?"

Sara looked out the window.

"Just wondered. I think that's the house."

Sara pointed to the cop car lights as Catherine said "Yeah… Me too."

Catherine parked the Tahoe behind the ambulance and the two women stepped down and went to the back to get their field kits; Catherine didn't think they'd be using them since Nick and Warrick were already here, but you never know. She noticed Sara was breathing harder and asked "You okay?" Sara simply nodded.

Inside the house it looked as if a tornado had struck. Pictures broken, lamps overturned, chairs askew.

Catherine swallowed hard.

An officer approached the two, pointed to a hallway and said "She's down there."

Catherine led the way and as she entered the room, she saw a girl sitting on the edge of her bed.

Sara entered behind her and leaned up against the wall.

Being unaware of the girl's name, Catherine said "Hi sweetheart. My name's Catherine Willows and this" Gesturing to Sara " is Sara Sidle. We're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. What's your name?"

The frightened teen looked at Catherine and replied "Jenna."

Catherine nodded and said "Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

She sat on the edge of the bed next to the girl.

Jenna hung her head and whispered "I can't." Catherine understood.

"Jenna, Sara and I are going to help you and find the guy that did this."

Jenna looked at Catherine with tear filled eyes as she "Guys."

Catherine was confused and asked "What?"

Jenna sighed as she started again "Not guy. Guys. There were 6 men here tonight."

Catherine saw a tear escape from Jenna's eye took a deep breath to calm the nauseated feeling.

"Okay. Can you take me through what happened?"

Jenna sighed and Catherine noticed the teen had her left hand pressed against the right side of her chest.

The teen looked at the floor and started.

"I came to my room around midnight. I had just settled in when I heard a noise. I walked to the kitchen because that's where I thought the noise came from but when I didn't see anything, I decided to get a Vanilla Coke. After I stood back up, an arm went around my throat. The person spun me around and I saw five men in Ski Masks. I became very scared and wanted to get away so I kicked the one holding me. He let go for a just a second then grabbed me again. One of the other men was suddenly in front of me and before a I knew it…"

She stopped and started to sob; Catherine looked at Sara who was staring at the floor.

Catherine gently laid her hand on Jenna's shoulder and the girl jumped. "Sorry." Catherine apologized.

Jenna gathered herself and replied "It's okay. I wasn't expecting it to hurt. Let's see. Oh, before I knew it, he was biting my breast. He sunk his teeth in, hard."

She looked down to where her hand was placed; Catherine followed her gaze but quickly looked at the floor and swallowed, trying to fight the urge to get sick.

"What happened next, Jenna?" Catherine asked in a soothing voice.

Jenna resumed looking at the floor and continued. "I yelped in pain and the one that bit me slapped me across the face and told me to be quiet. Then the one with is arm around my neck shoved me to the floor and two men held my arms, two others held my legs while another slid my pants down."

She looked at Catherine and Catherine held out her hand for Jenna to hold.

The teen slowly grasped it and continued. "Then… They raped me. All of them. And I'm sure it was more than 6 times." She was silent after that. Catherine said "All right. Now we need to get you to the hospital."

Jenna asked quietly "Will you come with me?" Catherine nodded and said "If Sara will follow us to the hospital."

Sara nodded yes and Catherine continued. "Okay. Let's get you out to the ambulance."

She instructed Jenna to put her right hand of her wound and put her left arm around Catherine's shoulders.

After that was done, Catherine put arm around the girl's back and gently laid it close to her hip.

"On the count of three, stand up slowly."

Jenna nodded and stood up as she was told.

Catherine watched Jenna rise up, rising up herself so Jenna wouldn't fall, and saw her wince in pain. If Sara hadn't already gone out the out to the car Catherine would have suggested Sara go on Jenna's other side to speed things up so Nick and Warrick could process the scene.

After 15 minutes, Jenna was in the ambulance and Catherine told her she'd be right back. She walked the few feet to the Tahoe where Sara was staring out the windshield. Catherine knocked on the window, startling Sara as she put the window down.

"Hey, you okay?" Catherine inquired.

Sara replied "Yeah. Let's go okay?"

Catherine sighed and returned the ambulance. Before they took off for the hospital, Catherine looked out the back window and her eyes widened at what she saw; Sara, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, was sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

At the hospital, Catherine walked back to Jenna's room. Sara picked up the evidence hours ago, but the CSI really didn't want to leave Jenna here alone. Catherine reminded herself to ask Sara why she had been crying.

As she came to Jenna's room, the door was slightly open and as Catherine peered in, she saw the battered teen lying in the bed, face staring at the ceiling.

Catherine took a few steps in as she said "Jenna? It's Catherine."

Jenna slowly moved her head to look at Catherine and she replied "I didn't think you were still here."

Catherine pulled a chair close to the girl's bed and saw the various bruises on her face and arms.

"I'm just waiting for Sara to come give me a report. Oh, by the way, I have a question. Where are your parents? You're only 14; Someone has to live in that house with you."

Jenna took a deep breath and replied "They died in a car accident. I was 10. After they died my Aunt became my guardian. I was only home alone because one of her friend's is sick and she went to take care of them. I didn't think anything about staying home alone. You… You never think anything is going to happen to you."

Catherine nodded and said "I'm so sorry. I saw you looking at the ceiling; Ya know, there is a TV."

Jenna grinned as she replied "I know. I'm just waiting" She lifted her left arm from her side revealing an IV and continued "For this to kick in."

Catherine flashed a smile but her face turned serious as Jenna's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked and ever so carefully placed her hand on Jenna's slightly trembling hand.

Jenna drew in a deep breath and replied "I've never been in so much pain. My whole body is sore. And I'm tired but I'm afraid to fall asleep."

She moved her head back to stare at the ceiling. Catherine saw the tears rolling down Jenna's cheeks and swallowed to hold back her own tears.

At that moment, Sara appeared in the doorway. "Hi Jenna.'Member me?" She cautiously asked. Jenna moved her head to look at Sara and replied "Hi Ms. Sidle."

Sara looked at Catherine. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Catherine slowly stood up and went out into the hall. Sara pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket and said "Greg ran the DNA from Jenna's SAE kit through CODIS. Got a hit." She handed the paper to Catherine and waited to see her response. Catherine looked at the paper for a moment then read aloud "James West. Well, call Brass and let's go visit Mr. West." Catherine turned to go tell Jenna she had to leave but saw her IV had kicked in because she was asleep.

Jim Brass held his gun in his left hand and knocked on the apartment door of Mr. West. It was incredibly hot out as usual and the sweat beads had started to form on the man's forehead.

The faded door opened and a tall man with a deep voice asked "May I help you?"

Brass glanced at Catherine and Nick before holstering his gun and asked "Are you James West?"

The man nodded and Brass continued. "Mr. West, we are investing a crime. May we ask you some questions?"

West motioned for the group to enter.

Inside, it was dark. Catherine pulled out her Maglite and almost immediately spotted a Ski Mask, simply tossed on the dining room table.

She looked over to make sure Brass had West occupied and walked slowly over to the table. She spotted a stain near the mouth opening on the mask and sucked in a breath as she realized what it was; Blood. "Brass!" she called out much louder than she had intended.

He approached her and whispered to Catherine as he saw the blood "Well that's interesting." Brass turned back to West and said "You're going to have to come with us."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Catherine sipped her coffee as she walked to Grissom's office. She hoped he wouldn't flip out.

She knocked and heard a voice say "Come in."

Catherine entered and wasn't surprised to see Gil studying a bug. It wasn't an odd sight to her; To others it was plain frightening.

She said just above a whisper "I want to drive Jenna home."

Gil didn't even look up as he replied "Sure. If you think you can handle it."

Catherine raised an eyebrow and asked "Excuse me?"

Grissom looked at her and replied "Rape victims can be more traumatized than people realize. Be prepared, Cath. It's her first time out of the hospital."

Catherine stared at him for a moment and replied with anger in her voice "You don't think I can handle it? I **can** handle it." Before leaving she thought about what he had said and decided to say something else. "Sorry Gris. I… didn't think about it like that. I'll remember that. Promise."

Catherine flashed him a smile and Gil returned one. And with that, she was gone.

Catherine stepped out of the elevator and hung a left.

She had made plans with Jenna's Aunt to drive her home.

Catherine entered Jenna's room without knocking and was surprised to hear the TV on. Jenna clicked it off and said "Good morning Ms. Willows."

Catherine looked at Jenna and sat down in the chair next to the bed. With a smile she said "Good morning to you. You can call me Catherine. Um… Are you ready to go home?"

Jenna's eyes filled with tears as she nodded yes. Catherine saw Jenna's IV was gone and an instruction sheet was on the bed close to Jenna's arm.

Catherine pulled a bag out from underneath the bed and asked "Do you need help getting up?" Jenna looked embarrassed and said "Yes please."

After Jenna sat up, Catherine told her to put her arm around Catherine's shoulders. Catherine helped Jenna to the bathroom so she could change, handed her the bag and closed the door.

20 minutes later Jenna opened the door and winced with each step she took.

Catherine asked her if she wanted a wheelchair but Jenna just kept walking.

Catherine walked ahead of Jenna and went out into the hall, but noticed the teen stood frozen in the doorway.

Catherine took a few steps backward and thought about was Grissom had said.

She gently locked arms with Jenna and as the teen walked out into the hall, she whispered to Catherine "Thank you."

The two made their way outside and Catherine helped Jenna up into the Tahoe. Once inside the car, Jenna closed her eyes and flinched as Catherine started up the car and started for the girl's house.

Catherine mentally prepared herself for what might happen back at Jenna's house.

Before she knew it she was parking the Tahoe in the driveway of the home she had visited a few days before. Jenna's eyes slowly opened and she stared at the house.

"I'll get your door," Catherine said, opening her own door and hopping out.

Walking around the front of the vehicle, Catherine saw many neighbors peeking out their front doors.

She opened the car door and Jenna slid calmly out of the car.

The teen glanced around and then looked at Catherine with eyes saying "Please. Just take me in the house."

Catherine locked arms once again with Jenna and they slowly made their way up the sidewalk and onto the porch.

Before either had a chance to knock on the door, Jenna's Aunt opened the door; Almost instantly Jenna let out a sob and collapsed into the woman's arms.

The two walked over to the couch, sat down, and the Aunt held Jenna as she sobbed.

Catherine felt a tear glide down her cheek and decided the two needed to be left alone. She closed the door and walked to the Tahoe, tears escaping even though she fought to keep them in.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Catherine sat in Gil's office, thinking of going for a cup of coffee.

"Where is he?" she wondered. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and continued looking around his office.

Like that was his cue, Gil entered and said "Hey Cath." He didn't even look up from his crossword, but managed to sit down at his desk without bumping into a single thing.

Catherine grinned as she said "You were right. Jenna wasn't able to leave her hospital room without me right there. How do know so much about everything?"

Grissom looked at Catherine as if he didn't understand but after a few moments he replied "I read… a lot. Having any luck with the case?"

Catherine nodded and said "I thought Sara was going to tell you. Greg matched James West's DNA to Jenna's SAE. He gave up his 5 accomplices fairly quickly after that. The case is so strong, Jenna won't even have to testify."

Grissom smiled as he replied "That'll be nice for her. Have you seen Sara lately?" Catherine thought a moment, then shook her head. "No, come to think of it I haven't."

She glanced and her watch and added "That's the end of my shift. Night Gris!" She exited the room and Grissom listened to the clicking of her heels before returning to his crossword.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Catherine sat of the edge of her bed drying her hair, dressed in baggy pants and a tight but faded t-shirt. It was nearly midnight and suddenly she heard the doorbell.

"What the hell?" She asked herself. Then someone quietly knocked and Catherine yelled "All right!"

She ran down the stairs and flung open the door without looking through the peephole. She sucked in a breath as she saw Sara standing on the porch, mascara smeared and bottom lip trembling.

"Sara, what's wrong?" She asked. Sara let out a small sigh but said nothing. She simply took a few steps into the house and looked around.

Catherine became a bit alarmed.

"Come sit on the couch and tell me what's wrong."

Sara followed the strawberry-blonde to the couch and sat down lightly. She sighed again, bit her bottom lip then released it and asked in a tone just above a whisper "Can um… I talk to you?"

Catherine nodded and slid a bit closer to the scared woman. The two rarely got along so Catherine was a slightly shocked Sara had come to her, for anything.

"Catherine, I've never told anyone this. It's taken me all the years I've known you to convince myself I could tell you. I was a freshman in college. One night I had a late class and was walking back to my dorm by myself. I dropped one of my books and when I stood back up, a man had a gun pointed to my head and told me to get on the ground. I dropped my books and couldn't stop crying so he hit me a couple of times. That only made things worse; I started hyperventilating and the man said "Jesus, I've never heard such a whiner. Shut the hell up!" I'll never forget those words. I was so scared. And I thought he was only going to rob me. I don't know what made me think that, but boy I was wrong."

Sara let out a series of sobs and Catherine laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Catherine could feel the tears gliding down her own cheeks but calmed herself and waited for Sara to continue.

Sara sighed and kept going. "Then… he raped me. I tried to fight back but he hit me some more and I felt like something was wrong with my ankle. When he finished, he stood up, walked away from me and yelled "Hey! Guys!" I couldn't move and didn't understand why he'd said that until I heard the other men talking with him. They were talking to him when I heard him say really loud "Go ahead. She won't give you any trouble." After hearing that I propped myself up on my elbows and saw 4 other men walking towards me. I tried to get up and run but looked at my ankle and could tell it was definitely broken. Two men held me down while the other two raped. Then they switched while the two that had been holding me raped me. After they finished, they all left. All 5 of them together, laughing like old friends. I laid there, hidden by the bushes until dawn; When I finally decided I needed help. I managed to walk to the hospital on campus and told the nurse I had hurt my ankle. I never even mentioned being raped. I Just sat there while she put on my cast and thanked her when she was done. I hid in my dorm for six weeks. I had this girl that was in all my classes drop off the assignments. She even drove me to the hospital when it was time to get my cast off. I think she knew something was wrong, but just never said anything to me about it. As the weeks went by, things got harder and harder. The nightmares got worse, I had trouble leaving the dorm, and I could hardly eat anything without getting sick. I was a wreck and was too scared to let anyone help me. Then I met you decided I could trust you. But I've been working up the nerve to tell you for 5 years. I still have those nightmares and after the one tonight woke me up, I decided I couldn't hold it in any longer. Then I drove over here and well… Here we are."

Sara swallowed hard and started crying again.

Catherine sat next to her, pale with horror.

Sara was still crying a little bit but said through her tears "I'll just go now. Sorry I bothered you Catherine."

She stood up on wobbly legs, ready to leave, but Catherine stood up as she replied "Sara I am **_so_** sorry. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Catherine could feel her tears ready to spill over at any moment, but held them back.

Sara turned around and after a moment she whispered "I… didn't think you'd believe me."

Legs threatening to give out, Catherine sat back down and said "You could have told me. I would have believed you."

Sara sat back down and the two just sat there in silence for several minutes. Sara drew in a deep breath and said "That's why I get so emotional on rape cases. Just when I think I'll be okay, we get a call and it's a rape case and all the horrible memories come flooding back."

She sobbed again and a thought sprung into Catherine's head. "So that's why she was crying" She thought to herself.

Sara looked at Catherine and said just above a whisper "Please Catherine. Help me. I can't handle this any longer."

Sara started crying once again and Catherine slid closer to her and held her while she cried.

The image of Jenna's Aunt doing the same thing earlier popped into Catherine's head and she thought to herself "She had time to prepare for what was going to happen. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

Sara continued to sob and Catherine continued to try to comfort her. She thought about what Gil had said about Jenna.

Catherine held back a sob that seemed to come from nowhere and gave Sara a hug to comfort her.

Catherine pondered on whether or not she should call Grissom. After a good 15 minutes, she decided that Sara needed someone who would believe and comfort her.

Someone who would understand what had happened; She needed a woman to talk to and help her. Now that Catherine knew about Sara's past, she decided she was that someone.

**_The End_**


End file.
